Yami Dark
Yami Dark is the main character of Darkness and Light. He is a young boy who is forced to fight on the side of Darkness in the war between the forces of Light and Darkness and due to his latent powers is considered a boon to the side he fights for. Appearance Yami has messy shoulder length crimson red hair and bright blue eyes, however after falling into Darkness they are stained a dark golden yellow. He wears a light grey under shirt with an unbuttoned dark grey dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He also wears a chain necklace with a crescent moon shaped charm that has a dark purple gem imbedded in it. He is 5' 8" tall and has a slightly muscular build. In Extra 2 is is shown that he has a pair of black swim trunks that he wears to go swimming. Personality Yami is a quiet person. He tends to keep to himself for the most part however if he feels strongly for something he won't hesitate to state his opinion. He is very trusting and kind and this has been used against him on more than one occasion to manipulate him into doing things he would normally never even consider. In addition he has some stubborn and prideful tendencies that show on occasion. Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Abilities *'Sword Play '- Yami's step father trained him in sword play, so he is able to fend for himself. *'Control over Darkness' - Yami has the ability to control those who dwell in Darkness (Heartless, Lesser Nobodies, Lesser Unversed) however this power is greatly impacted by his emotional state, and as such unless he is perfectly calm he has almost no control over this power. Equipment *'Dark Sword (Dark Illusion) '- In chapter 4 Yami weilds a sword forged of Darkness in his Awakening. In chapter 5 the Empress of Darkness tempers his inner Darkness allowing him to grant it physical form, and the form it takes is that of the sword from his Awakening. *'Mop' - In Extra 1 Yami fights off two jocks with a mop, weilding it like a sword. Skills *'Points '- Yami can concintrate his Darkness into his sword and create illusionary copies of it called Points. Depending on how much energy he concintrates he can create as few as 1 sword (2 Points) up to 9 (10 Points). Biography Pre-Darkness and Light As a child Yami lived with his biological mother in an unnamed world on the edge of the universe. He spent the first 8 years of his life waiting for his father to return to him, however on his 9th birthday when his mother died he gave up on his father's return and went into a depression. He would spend all of his time at the beach his mother said she had met his father staring at the ocean. One day he met a young girl named Hikari around his age who befriended him and helped him get adopted. Later Hikari noticed he was still depressed and devoted her time to making him happy. In doing this she unintentionally became an emotional crutch for him. Darkness and Light Meeting Tamashii When walking home from school with Hikari one day Yami ran into the new student at their school and she ran away before he could apologize. After Hikari had a conversation over her phone with her friend he realized he was going to be late for training so he ran home. When he got their his step father threw him a wooden sword and the two began dueling. Some time later after the duel and having dinner Yami goes for a walk to the beach and find the same girl he ran into sitting at the shoreline. Walking up to her he sits down and strikes a conversation. He learns that her name is Tamashii and that she wanted to be friends. Agreeing to his he gets a phone call from Tamashii and she tells him about her phone call from earlier, which was her friend asking if they were in an intimate relationship. This causes him to blush and stutter before hanging up and running home. Fall into Darkness One day when walking back home from school, Tamashii decideds to run off from Yami and Hikari towards the beach. Yami and Hikari chase after her, however Hikari being physically weak passes out from the effort. Stopping to make sure his friend is okay Yami runs to the beach to get Tamashii only to find her missing. Walking to the shoreline he stares at the water for a moment before he notices a strange cloaked man several feet away from him. The man refuses to respond to anything he asks to Yami walks away feeling disturbed by the meeting. Going back to Hikari he picks her up and begins walking to her house only to find Tamashii pacing in front of it. Tamashii then says she somehow teleported to Hikari's house when she got to the beach. Before any more questions can be asked a large cloud blocks the sun and strange creatures appeare out of the shadow's blocking their way. Backing away from the strange beings Yami notices Hikari stir in his arms. When she asks whats going on he sets her down and points to the creatures to explain. Trying to get Tamashii's attention, he notices her having an uncharacteristic panic attack, and realizes they have no hope. Thinking this would be his last chance to talk to Hikari, he takes a deep breath and looks at the sky and sees a light shoot down. Said light flies into Hikari's hands and transforms into the Maiden's Wrath Keyblade. Yami tries to take the blade to fight, however it only stays in his hand for an instant before returning to Hikari. Realizing she was the only one who could wield the weapon the girl told Yami to take Tamashii and run. Obeying Yami picks up Tamashii and runs as fast as he could away from the monsters, eventually arriving at the top of a hill. Running out of breath he places Tamashii down and rests for a few minutes to recover. When he is energized again he turns around to pick Tamashii up again, but sees her arm sticking out of a puddle of Darkness. Panicking Yami lunged forwards to grab her hand, but just as he was about to grab it, she sinks all the way into the Darkness. Yelling her name he heard a voice behind him and turns to see a strange woman. The woman reveals herself to be the Empress of Darkness and says that both Hikari and Tamashii have disappeared. She also says that if Yami serves her she will be able to help him find his friends. Agreeing Yami takes her hand, only to feel an overwhelming presence flow into him. Pulling his hand back he runs away to the beach to calm down. Looking at his reflection he sees that his eyes have turned golden yellow, and heard the Empress again. She states that he tried to resist the Darkness, but was unable to do to a predisposition. Angry at the woman who he believed destroyed his home he lunges at her only to be struck back by a black blur. The blur turns out to be a warrior named Sephiroth who is charged wtih protecting the Empress. The Empress then extends her hand to Yami, asking if he is willing to work for her to find his friends. After considering for a moment Yami agrees. The Empress then opens a Corridor of Darkness before stepping through. Sephiroth follows, but not before commenting that Yami reminds him of someone he knows. Confused Yami follows. Quotes ''"Who ever said Darkness has to be evil?" - ''Asking Leon why he is hated for using the Darkness ''"Tamashii! Are you okay!? The last time I saw you was.......why are your hands bloody?" ''- To Tamashii when he find her. ''"I just want to find Hikari! I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that! Even if......even if it means I'll no longer be worthy to be her friend!" - ''His vow to find Hikari Trivia *Yami is the Japanese word for Dark or Darkness, or more specifically it meand Opposite of Light. Ironically this means his name can be translated as Dark Dark. *Yami also appeares in TWBDL: Season One Chain of Dark Events written by Blaid on Fanfiction.net as Yami Tenebrae Category:Darkness and Light Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters